HARRY POTTER JOUNRAL
by katie13
Summary: this is same pages out of the jounral of harry potter. they ran of age 8 up. i do read all reviews that are left
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

DISCLAIMER = I don't own anything. Not the characters or the people. They are owned by J.K. Rowling. I am making no money by writing this.

If anyone wishes to choice one or more of the journal page to write a story with please let me know and I will read and review and more likely than not add it to my c2 crossovers and much more. If you don't want to me do that tell me and I will not.

Opening

Harry potter age 8

These are some of the pages from the personal journal of harry potters.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Today my teacher's hair turned blue. And she yelled that I had done it. But I didn't do it however uncle Vernon took her side. So when I got home I was giving some tea and told to calm down. This happens when weird things happen. I am still trying to found out who the man that looks like Father Christmas. He comes over once a week with a weird stick. When he came this time I noticed that uncle and auntie eyes have a weird glass like look to them. I don't know why but I am scared of this man. He makes me feel like I am a pawn and should do whatever he tells me.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Today the man that looks like Father Christmas came over today. And then uncle and auntie forget to came to school for me. When I got home I saw that they eyes had that look again.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Today I found some papers that I think that I was not to know about. So of the papers said that I would have to get married when I am older. But what I don't understand is that they papers that I found said that I will be married no less than 10 times. But how can that be and is it legal. And if it's legal is this fair to the girls that have to do this. So of the people that I am going to be married to are male and have no idea that the papers were made. I should try to found some of these people and talk to them. Because sometimes people don't know things and plan on other things happen that no one plans for. But I will worry more about these papers when I am older. Because I don't know a lot about it and I need more tomorrow found out more about this.

But the others papers said that I have a lot of money. And that I will get it when I turn the age of 16. In old days 16 was the age that you were an adult and you were on your own. That would mean that you were out of school and starting a family of your own. And I did not have to worry that I would not have any money for the school that my mama and papa went me to go to as it's already paid for. And that if I am right I will be able to buy a new home every day and not run out of money.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

It has been a week since Father Christmas came to the house and for some reason I am scared. I think that something is going to happen soon. For some reason I don't think that I was to see the papers that I found three weeks ago.

Harry potter age 10

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Today uncle called me and told me that I will need to get some teachers to teach me how to read and write. I don't know why but for some reason uncle called me harry. He does that when we have to play the family game. It makes it look to the outside world like I am abused but I am not. The family makes me feel like I belong here. He said that we would be going to the bank the next day. Somehow I don't think that I will be ok after tomorrow but I don't know for sure. I am hoping that I am wrong. For some reason I think that Father Christmas will do something to my family.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

I am writing in my journal again. I went to the bank on Monday with uncle Vernon and then I found out that someone had spells are my family to make them be mean to me. And the goblins saw the spells and had them removed from my family. It was at this time uncle and aunt asked who had done this to them. They were told that the headmaster of the school that I will go to soon.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

It has been four months since that day at the bank and I am still in my room. And auntie makes sure that I eat 3 times a day. And she makes sure that I eat a lot of chocolate because she says that I could use a few more pounds before I go to school. Since this has been going on my magic has not been acting up anymore.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

It has been sometime since I wrote anything about the papers that I found that day. I found out the papers that say that a male is the other part of the pair. Those families most came up with a female or buy out of the contact. I found out that it is rare for someone to marry a male partner. But that there is no law against that happening because in the magic world males with a lot of magic can have children. This is done in families that are old like my dad's to make sure that the family line keeps going. When I turned 10 the families were told that now was the time to speak up or buy out of the contact. Two of them that had males paid 200,000,000.00 to get out of the contact. One has asked for the contact to be passed to my son. That way they have more time to have a girl child. To do this there need to pay 50,000.00 and then they most keep it. Seven more have not answered at this time. But they do have 8 months to go.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER = I don't own anything. Not the characters or the people. They are owned by J.K. Rowling. I am making no money by writing this.

If anyone wishes to choice one or more of the journal page to write a story with please let me know and I will read and review and more likely than not add it to my c2 crossovers and much more. If you don't want to me do that tell me and I will not.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Uncle Vernon said that my teachers have told him that I have learned all that I can so they are not coming anymore. I have started to take control of the money that my parents left to me.

The first thing that I did was found out who has been taking money out of it. Some of the people that I saw on the paper I did not know but some of them looked like my parents had set it up. I wrote a list of people that I need to found out how they got money from my vault.

Ron

Molly

Ginny

Albus

Remus

Sirius

I need to remember to talk to uncle Vernon and the goblins about this.

Are side notes 2 more families have contacted me about when the marriages to their daughters will take place. These families are bones and greengrass. Both have girls and will see them married to me before I turn 11. This is legal and the law says that I can have as many wives' as I can care for. And that I being the last of my lines must marry as soon as I turn 10.

Auntie is planning the weddings and she said that I will marry both girls on the same week end. When that will be I don't know.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Age 11

I learned that by law I need to sleep with my wife's once a year. And that doesn't mean that I have to have sex with them. And uncle told me what that was today. Auntie said that next week I will be married to the bones girl Susan. Auntie said that we will be married on Friday night. I was told that I would meet her then. And that when we married she would then live here.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

I found out who the people listed below are.

Ron

Molly

Ginny

They three listed above are from one of the families that have a contact with me. I found out that Ron and Ginny are being paid to be my friends. And molly is their mother and she is being paid to care for me when I enter into the magic world. I told the goblins to stop all payments to them because I don't want anyone to be paid to befriend me.

Albus

This person is the headmaster of the school that my parents wanted me to go too. And I have no reason for him to be taken money from me. Because all 7 years of my schooling is already paid for so I have told the goblins to stop this payment too.

Remus

Sirius

My parents started both of these payments. So I will not stop them. I found out one is my godfather and the other is a family friend. I want to know what happened to them.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Age 1 1

Five families have not talked to me about the contacts between our families. They have one week before I will not be allowed to let the buy out the contact.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

None of the families can buy out of the contacts any more. They weird things are that I will start school soon.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Uncle Vernon took me to get my school things. And when we did I made sure that both of my wive's had their school things too. It was fun because my wife's for some reason did not want to spend my money. The goblins told me that out of the five families one has no children and that was more than likely the reason that I was not contacted by them. And then I took control of most of my money and some of the heirlooms that I got.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

Uncle Vernon helped me pick out some stocks to put my money in. I and my wife start school tomorrow.

HARRY'S JOURNAL

We are on the way to school. The girls say that I will meet lots of other families. And that some of them are not very good and that I should stay away from. I met one boy already and I am looking out for this Ron that was getting some of the money that was being taken out of my vault.


End file.
